Blog użytkownika:Nixxona/My Story - Hetalia Rozdział 10
Rozdział 10 Kolejny dzień, kolejny upał i kolejne nudne spędzanie dnia. Zawsze ją to dziwiło, że od tych setek lat nadal nie przyzwyczaiła się do do tego. Jednak posiadane innych krajów jako znajomych ma swoje plusy. Bynajmniej mogła podzielić się swoją kulturą, kuchnią i zwyczajami. A no i przynajmniej dowiedziała, że Włosi nie potrafią chodzić po obudowie (?) fontann. Tak właśnie od tamtego pamiętnego wydarzenia przy każdej fontannie w stolicy stoi tabliczka z informacją, że jest możliwość wpadnięcia do wody. Może wygląda to śmiesznie, ale tym razem będzie przynajmniej trochę pewna, że Italy będzie następnym razem uważał. Taką miała nadzieje. Siedziała właśnie przed swoim domem zajmując się znowu papierkową robotą. Dlaczego nie zajmował się tym jej szef? Sama nigdy nie ogarniała Wanity przez co cała papierkowa robota spadała na nią. Jej szef...... no właśnie gdzie on jest? Ona nie wiedziała i nie sądziła by ktoś inny też wiedział. Jej spokój przerwały odgłosy kłótni. Dobrze wiedziała kto się z kim kłóci, bo przecież niedawno nasłuchała się tego aż na końcu zostali wypędzeni z domu. Westchnęła głośno, odkładając stertę papierów na betonowy schodek. Wstała i otrzepała swoją spódnice z niewidzialnego kurzu a na jej twarzy pojawił się grzecznościowy uśmiech. Co jak co, ale brat jej zawsze powtarzał, że gdy nawet masz pewną urazę do kogoś lepiej o tym zapomnieć niż potem skończyć jak Anglia i Francja. Już po chwili ujrzała grupkę pięciu osób. Jako pierwsi dotarli do niej owi kłócący się. Ci nie zwracając na nią żadnej uwagi dalej prowadzili swoją zawziętą konserwacje. Może poczuła się urażona, tak...... poczuła się bardzo zignorowana. - Dźień Dobly Sebuah - przywitał się Chiny, który jakoś niezbyt się przejął kłócącą się parą blondynów. - Selamat pagi '(* Dzień Dobry) -' przywitała się z resztą, starając się.. tak starając też zignorować blondynów którzy w tym momencie postanowili sobie urządzić mała przepychankę. Nie to, że jej żyłka na czole miała by zaraz pęknąć. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapytała się: - Co was tutaj sprowadza? - Ano tak! Mamy do ciebie hiper-mega-superważną sprawę! - wykrzyknął Ameryka - Ne~~! Anglio wytłumacz jej o co chodzi! - A ty idioto sam byś nie mógł jej tego wyjaśnić?! - powiedział zielonooki, poprawiając swój mundur, który w bitwie z Francją wyszedł w miarę znośnie. Spojrzał na wysokiego niebieskookiego chłopaka, ale jak zobaczył, że on zamiast cokolwiek zaczaić popijała sobie cole którą nie wiadomo skąd wziął.Przetarł swoje oczy jakby nie mógł na to patrzeć i dodał: - Z kim ja żyję. Wybacz mu Sebuah. Jesteśmy tutaj aby poprosić cię o współpracę. - Ech? Mnie? Ale dlaczego? - zaskoczyło ją to pytanie. Dlaczego akurat ona? Przecież jest tyle lepiej rozwiniętych krajów od niej a oni akurat ją proszą o pomoc. - To proste mon ami . ''Nikt jeszcze nie widział siły twoich wojsk. A kto wie mogą okazać się pomocne w walce przeciwko Państwom Osi.- wytłumaczył Francja. - Aaaaa... to teraz rozumiem co Niemcy miał na myśli - powiedziała i potarła swoją dłonią podbródek zatapiając się w wspomnieniu. ^^^^^ ''- Sebuah za parę dni wrócę tu i obgadamy sprawę wsparcie naszych wojsk twoimi - powiedział szwab na odchodne. Wtedy nie zrozumiała słów Niemca, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie jest to zbyt miły gostek jesli chodzi o sprawy wojny, militarne itp. Wiedziała też, że szybko on dziewczyny nie znajdzie. Nie pytajcie skąd ona to wiedziała po prostu takie miała odczucia. ^^^ - A niech to ten cholerny szwab nas uprzedził - warknął Anglik. - Ne~~ devushka zgodziłaś się na jego propozycje?- zapytał się Rosja, w ręku trzymając kran. Po co on mu był potrzebny? Na to pytanie dziewczyna nie była wstanie odpowiedzieć/ - Eeee.... nie. Z tego co zrozumiałam miał wrócić za parę dni......... O właśnie idzie!- krzyknęła i pokazała na Niemca palcem. Jego postawa była wręcz bojowa. Widocznie musiał dojrzeć już piątkę mężczyzn, którzy prawdopodobnie mieli taki sam plan co on. - Cholera Plan B! Robiły plan B!- w tej chwili nastąpiła niezwykła mobilizacja czyli Rosja z kranem i Chny z garnkiem (skąd oni biorą te rzeczy znikąd?) stanęli tak aby Niemcy nie miał tak łatwego dostępu do różowowłosej. Francja z Anglia pobiegli naprzód sprawdzić czy po drodze nie ba dwóch pozostałych państw czyli Włoch i Japonii. Ameryka jak na bohatera przystało miał najważniejsze zadanie toż miał odeskortować dziewczynę tam gdzie szwab ja nie znajdzie. Czy to było trudne? Bohater przecież nie zna tego słowa! Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenie przerzucił sobie fioletowooką przez ramie i pobiegł przed siebie. - C-co ty robisz!? Puszczaj mnie Ameryka! - pisnęła czując jak jej nogi obijają się o jego klatkę piersiową - Postaw mnie na ziemi teraz! - Nie mogę! Jestem bohaterem a moim zadaniem jest zabranie cie stąd!- krzyknął podrzucając ją lekko w powietrze aby poprawić sobie chwyt w jej pasie. - To przynajmniej trzymaj mnie tak żeby mi majtek nie było widać! - wrzasnęła i walnęła go pięściami w plecy dając mu tym znak, że jak tego nie zrobi to nie będzie zbyt przyjemnie. Tak, bo nikt ny nie chciał aby ktoś a zwłaszcza napalony Francuz zobaczył niebieskie majtki w ananasy. I tak oto Sebuah stała się aliantem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiction